1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of produce washing and sanitization, including washing and sanitization for organic fruits and vegetables. The present invention relates more specifically to a carbon dioxide gas dispersing system for use in washing and sanitizing post-harvest organic fruits and vegetables.
2. General Background and State of the Art
The use of flumes containing an aqueous medium is a frequent choice for handling post-harvest produce such as fruits and vegetables. In addition to providing transportation to different processing locations, it also allows for debris removal while cushioning the produce against bruising. In a conventional post-harvest wash procedure, the aqueous medium typically contains organic compounds in order to provide some level of disinfection and sanitation of the fruits and vegetables. Such chemicals, however, are expensive and many times not very effective.
There is a need in the field of post-harvest produce washes, particularly those for organic fruits and vegetables, for an improved system and method for providing sanitized fruits and vegetables.